A Tu Lado
by Crystal Butterfly 92
Summary: - mira hacia abajo cuñada –río y ella extrañada bajo su vista y se trabo en la figura engalanada, sus ojos se enlagrimaron y una enorme sonrisa cruzo sus labios.


Leer nota al final…

Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. Y lo que recita es parte de la canción de Luis Migual "Labios de Miel". La historia fue escrita por mi, la inspiración abajo se explica.

Seis años habían pasado y se volvieron a encontrar, ella como su profesora de literatura universal, ellos como estudiantes, y se llevaban bien, como toda relación maestro-alumno, solo que en los ojos de ella había una sombra y Edward aun la amaba incontrolablemente.

- estás seguro hermano –dijo Emmett serio, no permitiría que le volviera a hacer daño a su hermanita-

- lo estoy

- pues vamos! –animo Alice, sin saber lo que sucedería-

Mientras tanto en la sala de maestros.

- que sucede? –pregunta Bella a su mejor amiga Katy

- nada –dijo sonriendo, la oscuridad en sus ojos fue eliminada- será que estás hermosa hoy con el vestido que fuimos a comprar

- y que me obligaste a usar hoy –río ella, más madura, suspiro y Katy la abrazo-

- tranquila, todo se resolverá –dijo besándole la mejilla- vamos que llegas tarde a tu salón-

- vamos –dijo ella recogiendo los trabajos de la clase-

En el salón se encontraban instaladas tres cámaras con sus tripeéis y los camarógrafos, el salón era como un auditorio con niveles por filas de asientos.

- que es todo esto

- vamos a salir por la televisión

Decían los humanos al entrar y ubicarse, un hombre de negro con una sonrisa impedía varios asientos, al finalizar de bajar se encontraba un hombro vestido con su traje militar azul marino, con guantes y sombrero blancos y un ramo de rosas rojas colocado en uno de sus brazos. De cabellos rubios, piel blanca y ojos negros. Se notaba que estaba nervioso.

- pero que es todo esto –dijo Bella entrando al salón, los ojos del hombre bebieron de la imagen de ella, de su voz, ella aun no veía hacia abajo- que son todas estás cámaras –oyó una risa a su lado- Katy? –pregunto alzando una ceja, en medio de todo se encontraban los Cullen confundidos-

- mira hacia abajo cuñada –río y ella extrañada bajo su vista y se trabo en la figura engalanada-

Se llevo ambas manos a su rostro, sorprendida, shockeada, otro sueño no por favor, otro no, pero sonrío, esa sonrisa tan perfecta, esa sonrisa que amaba no podía imaginarla, no tenía tanto ingenuo.

Con sus ojos enlagrimados y una enorme sonrisa cruzo sus labios, no le importo los tacones, corrió escaleras abajo dejando caer los papeles que volaron y llego a su abrazo abierto, colgándose de su cuello y besarle con fuerza, siendo correspondida, Katy estallo en lagrimas, grandes sonrisas y aplausos seguidos de todo el equipo ahí-

- OH Dios estás vivo, estás aquí OH Dios –exhalo ella extasiada volviéndolo a besar-

- estoy aquí amor –dijo besándole toda la cara-

- tu maldita, desde cuado lo sabes –dijo acusando a Katy quien río entre lagrimas, Bella tenía toda la cara enlagrimada pero con una enorme sonrisa la tristeza, la sombra en sus ojos había desaparecido totalmente-

- desde ayer, fue difícil mantenerlo alejado de su casa –dijo aun feliz-

- OH amor mío –dijo él dejando el ramo entre los brazos de ella y tomar su cintura alzándola y besándola en los labios, mientras ella correspondía con una sonrisa-

- no me vuelvas a dejar –dijo entre besos- nunca más –dijo ella riendo-

- nunca amor, nunca –dijo él con convicción- y ahora menos que antes, vamos a trabajar en los cinco hijos que quieres

- por favor –río ella y lo volvió a bajar de las solapas para besarlo, las flores quedaron olvidadas en el piso-

- así que él es el esposo de la profesora

- no sabía que fuera militar

- es cierto, todos los militares han regresado

- me alegro tanto por ella

Y el salón se lleno de aplausos y chiflidos hacia la pareja. Que seguía metida en su burbuja personal.

- Como un ángel celestial, como suave brisa llévame en el corazón vive el placer, entrégame tu amor –dijo él besando sus parpados y sus mejillas, haciéndola reír y que la adoración creciera en los ojos de él, continuo- Tus labios de miel en la madrugada –besando los mismo- tu piel de durazno al caer el alba –acariciando su cuello desnudo por la alta coleta- estoy atrapado en tu cuerpo en tu caricia… cada momento –besándola suavemente- eres el calor de abril –pasando sus labios como caricia por sus mejillas- y la luna de París –pegándola a su cuerpo=-como el tiempo.. eres eternidad –termino de recitar besándola-

- te amo tanto, pero tanto –dijo ella entre lagrimas abrazándolo por la cintura-

- no más que yo amor, no más que yo –dijo él abrazándola, estrechándola, prometiendo en silencio jamás dejar ir a la razón de su existencia, eso fue lo último que necesito él para saber que ella se encontraba feliz y desaparecer, sin ninguna intromisión suya o de su familia, por siempre-

FIN

Nota: decidí aventurarme a hacerla pensando en el video que vi hace un rato, no les miento que para el minuto dos ya estaba llorando.

Conmueve mucho, invito a verlo, dudo que te arrepientas.

ht tp:/ www . youtube . com / watch?v=u SMlIM9 zLio&feat ure=relat ed

Solo eliminen los espacios ;)

Gracias por pasarse…


End file.
